Many commercial buildings, parking structures, transportation areas or structures (e.g., tunnels), and the like are equipped with lighting systems that typically include several luminaires or light fixtures configured to illuminate certain areas. Some luminaires, with LEDs for example, can be powered by drivers that are physically wired to the luminaires. These drivers often require maintenance (e.g., repair, replacement), which may, in turn, interrupt the operation of the lighting system. For example, portions of or the entire lighting system may have to be shut down while such maintenance is being performed. As another example, drivers and/or luminaires may have to be re-wired while carrying out and/or following such maintenance. As a result, maintenance can be time-consuming, costly, and inconvenient, for both maintenance technicians and users of the lighting systems.